L'aveugle et sa canne
by Ackermaniaque
Summary: Rin le rend totalement fou. Tellement qu'il en perd le contrôle. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa vie depuis le jour où ses yeux croisent celle de la jeune fille. Il se sent faible et idiot. Rin l'a désarmé. Rin le domine mentalement. Rin peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui. Rin l'a à sa merci. Rin joue et Obito pleure. Obito l'aime. Rin le désire. Incompatible. UA


Hello !

Et non, je ne sors pas un nouveau chapitre de Uchiha Sasuke et son petit miracle ! Je crois vous avoir prévenu que je préparai quelques petits OS et futures fanfictions car celle que j'ai en cours risque de se finir assez rapidement. Donc en attendant le chapitre 8, je vous offre ce joli OS (ou TS, je pense que ça sera un TS).

Oui, je me ferai un profil et sur celui-ci je posterai mes projets d'écriture et le mettrai à jour afin de vous prévenir de si j'abandonne (priez le ciel pour que cela n'arrive pas) ou j'ai de nouveaux projets en cours.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe...Avec ou sans mes lunettes, j'arrive pas à toutes les corriger (et c'est encore pire sans)...

Mais je vous sushi tous !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Rating** : M pour scènes explicites, thème assez mature en fait. Donc, jeunes pucelles et puceaux hauts comme trois pommes, passez votre chemin, je ne serai en rien responsable de la souillure de votre esprit propre, puisque vous avez été prévenus. Qu'à cela vous tiennes._

 _ **Disclaimers** : Les personnages que je maltraite appartiennent tous à Kishimoto Masashi._

 _ **Pairing** : Comme vous le sentez, pour ma part, je n'appellerai pas cette assemblage "couple"._

* * *

Uchiha Obito ou la friendzone, faut voir.

Obito était jeune et beau, possédait déjà vingt-cinq ans de vie sur terre et est sacrément intelligent. Non, il ne se surestimait pas ; il restait tout de même une part du petit Obito naïf et stupide, insolent et maladroit qui arrivait toujours en retard à n'importe quel rendez-vous et en cours surtout.

Depuis qu'il avait mit un pied dans le lycée, la première chose qui l'avait attiré n'était pas la taille immense de l'établissement, mais une jeune minette toute mignonne qui discutait avec son groupe d'amies. Cette fille, c'était Nohara Rin ; une séduisante brunette respirant la joie de vivre. Intelligente et qui plus est bien foutue (Obito ne se voilait jamais la face, il avait ce mauvais -bon ?- côté, celui d'être trop franc) faisant tourner les têtes de la plupart des adolescents.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle voulait d'abord effectuer ses études pour devenir infirmière et si l'envie lui prenait, elle effectuera une faculté de médecine. Cette facette de la jeune fille attisa bien plus ardemment la flamme du jeune homme. La tenue d'infirmière était le fantasme que la plupart des hommes se plaisait à imaginer sur leur petite amie et il n'en dérogeait pas. Il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scènes, les plus coquines les unes que les autres. Oh oui, elle n'était pas que belle et bonasse la Rin.

Sa voix était si sensuelle et sonnait comme une gracieuse mélodie à son oreille. Il en frissonnait d'amour et d'excitation. En cours quand elle prenait la parole, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à elle. Seuls dans cette salle de classe. Couchés sur sa table en lui faisant prendre son pied.

Bon dieu.

Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il redescende sur Terre ; Rin était l'élève modèle et lui, le cancre par excellence. Il n'avait rien en commun si ce n'était qu'être dans la même classe.

Lorsqu'elle passait au tableau, il l'admirait sous toutes ses coutures, se fichant si quelqu'un le remarquait. Au point où il en était, ça lui faisait l'effet d'une branlette. Intelligente -il se répétait beaucoup-, belle et généreuse. La femme parfaite.

Un jour d'été, elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle portait une simple petite robe évasée lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

Chaud.

Lorsqu'elle s'était installée, il pouvait détailler chaque parcelles de sa peau laiteuse. Cette peau qu'il rêvait de caresser et d'embrasser. De la sentir collée à la sienne, ruisselante de sueur.

Bon dieu, il avait extrêmement chaud.

Elle avait ensuite épousseté sa robe de couleur blanche avant de se mettre à le regarder et de lui offrit une jolie grimace.

Seigneur.

Il avait sourit comme le dernier des idiots. Il ouvrit brusquement son cahier ; ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas froid. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, il était possible d'avoir quelques sueurs froides. Mais la chaleur qui l'étouffait était dû à la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

\- Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?

Il cru défaillir. Rin avait la tête tournée vers lui, un petit sourire coquin en coin. La seule chose dont il fut capable de faire était de rire nerveusement. Il n'était pas prêt. Cette situation là n'avait pas à être dans son programme de la journée. La jolie petite brunette l'avait attaqué par surprise et de manière déloyale. Son sourire ravageur et lumineux à la fois l'éblouissait.

La jolie petite poupée (ce surnom lui allait tellement bien) émit un petit rire amusé avant de reprendre la parole, faisant sursauter le jeune Uchiha.

\- Je suis Rin, enchantée de faire ta connaissance...?

\- Obito !

Il s'était levé en hurlant son prénom, surprenant plus de la moitié de ses camarades de classe en plus du professeur. Il était désormais le centre d'attention...

Il s'asseyait rapidement, tête basse et rouge de honte. Ses mains agrippait le tissu de son pantalon quand il sentit une chaleur lui recouvrir la main. Une autre main. Pas la sienne.

Celle de Rin.

Il eut un frisson digne d'un coup de marteau sur le dos et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la poupée qui avait rapproché son visage rond près du sien. Il hoqueta de surprise et se figea.

\- J'espère que nous serons de bons amis, Obito !

Elle lui adressa un énorme sourire radieux qui le fit fondre sur place. Elle était un soleil et son sourire un énorme rayon.

Oh oui, elle était parfaite.

D'accord.

C'était avant, tout ça. Il ne fonctionnait plus avec ses hormones mais avec son cœur. Donc de manière à peu près normale s'il pouvait le dire ainsi. Même si parfois l'envie de lui déballer tout ce qu'il ressentait l'envahissait. La meilleure solution qui se posait à lui semblait être de faire comme si de rien était et de rester son ami. De n'attendre rien de plus de la part de la brune. Au moins il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être un ami proche de celle qu'il aime.

Il soupira et s'affala encore plus sur le canapé, son smartphone à la main. Le jeune Uchiha se trouvait dans le salon de la Nohara. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle devait absolument lui parler. Elle parut affolée lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté, alors il s'était empressé de la rejoindre. Et apparemment, elle prenait sa douche. Il avait encore une fois répondu à un de ses nombreux caprices avec hâte.

Il devrait arrêter d'espérer. Elle le considérait comme un ami vraiment proche. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Rin lui racontait tout : de son premier petit copain à sa première fois (son cœur s'était brisé en morceaux, de la colère l'avait envahi ; un homme avait osé la toucher) et de ses mésaventures quotidiennes. Lorsqu'elle avait des peines de cœur, c'était chez lui qu'elle accourait. Elle pleurait jusqu'à se fatiguer et finissait par dormir dans ses bras. Parfois, il leur arrivait de passer la nuit à parler ou dormir ensemble, seulement (selon l'humeur de Rin, il ne se permettrait pas de le lui proposer). Leur amitié allait si loin qu'il lui arrivait, à la belle infirmière de se déshabiller devant lui sans sourciller.

La friendzone à l'état pur. Il n'y avait pas plus propre que leur amitié. Rien d'ambiguë, même si la plupart de ses anciens camarades qu'il croisait lui demandait s'il avait concrétisé avec Rin. Bah voyons, il ne ressemblait en rien à un couple.

Commençant littéralement à se faire chier, il s'allongea sur le canapé, laissant sa main toucher le sol. Il regarda avec attention le plafond blanc avant de soupirer.

\- Grouille toi, je m'ennuie, grogna le brun en regardant la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Il n'était pas du tout pressé. Oh non. Grâce à elle, il avait put esquiver son oncle qui voulait à tout prix réunir la famille pour un événement important, d'après lui. Cela ne le tentait pas vraiment de voir sa famille de cinglés réunie dans une même pièce. Entre son petit neveu capricieux et totalement lunatique et son cousin faisant abstraction à tout ce que disait les aînés...Non, il n'avait pas envie d'y assister.

Son smartphone vibra longuement ; il n'avait pas besoin de regarder qui était l'appelant, c'était évident. Le cousin obstiné et désobéissant. Shisui qu'il s'appelait. Il ne dira pas qu'il n'était pas une personne sympathique, cependant il était un véritable aimant à problèmes. Un peu comme lui, mais en moins idiot et plus solidaire. Il allait faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. S'il daignait répondre, son cousin le prendrait par les sentiments rien que pour lui tenir compagnie dans cette réunion de cinglé. Itachi était là pour ça non ?

A peine s'était-il arrêté de vibrer que le smartphone réitéra le geste mais brièvement cette fois-ci.

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me snober, ça serait cool. Encore plus si tu venais, non ?"

Voilà ce que disait son message. C'était subtile, mais il le menaçait. La sympathie du cousin n'était pas un mythe, mais sa colère, si. Et il lui donnait presque un ordre.

"J'peux pas, couvre moi."

Il faillit poser son téléphone quand il se rappela que le mythe devenait réel quand il n'usait pas de la politesse. Oublier les mots magiques était bien pire que de l'insulter. Il s'empressa de lui envoyer un "S'il-te-plaît" et roula des yeux. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ses enfants.

Il posa l'appareil sur son ventre et le sentit vibrer quelques secondes plus tard. Oulah...

"Bien. J'attends un retour de ta part."

Obito plissa des yeux en lisant le message. Un retour. Cela signifiait qu'il lui était redevable. Il espérait q'il n'allait pas l'entraîner dans ses affaires presque louche.

\- J'ai fini !, s'exclama Rin qui sortait de la salle de bain habillée et coiffée. Désolée d'avoir été aussi lente, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Obito leva un regard ahuri vers la jeune femme ; une fumée épaisse se dégageait de la pièce à eau. Les femmes et la douche...De plus qu'elle s'était faite toute belle ; maquillage, robe blanche, comme la fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Elle s'installa près de lui et un parfum fruité lui titilla le nez. La brune lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire avant de poser les yeux vers l'appareil qu'il tripotait sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était avec une vitesse insoupçonnée que Rin lui déroba le smartphone et fit quelques manipulation. Délicatement, elle posa l'objet sur la table et jeta un petit regard timide à son invité.

\- Je l'ai éteint. On ne nous dérangea pas.

Cette phrase attisa la curiosité de l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tant affolée ? Et que voulait-elle lui dire d'important ? Et puis elle évitait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose. Rin ne devait rien avoir à se reprocher. Celui qui ne devait pas réussir à soutenir son regard, c'était bien lui. Pour toutes les pensées malsaines et perverses qu'il avait eut...

\- Je..., le coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées. Tu sais...je voulais juste qu'on discute un peu...enfin...tu vois...

Non il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. La seule chose qu'il voyait, s'était ses doigts fins qui s'entremêlaient et se démêlaient. Encore, elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder droit dans les yeux, baissant légèrement la tête. Il la trouva si mignonne qu'il n'osa rien dire, attendant qu'elle puisse développer. La contempler était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et voulait faire.

Rin se rapprochait petit à petit de lui, son visage arrivant à quelques centimètres du sien. La douce et chaude main de l'infirmière lui caressait la joue. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils et remarqua que les joues de son amie se teintaient d'un rouge cramoisi. Ses lèvres roses, entrouvertes tentaient de faire sortir un son. Obito détendit son visage et resta silencieux.

La jeune femme inspira grandement. Elle souffla et amena son autre main à la joue libre de l'Uchiha.

\- Tu obsèdes mes pensées, Obito.

Encore et comme toujours, elle l'avait pris par surprise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un aveu de sa part, surtout si c'était pour lui dire qu'il était sa principale occupation. Alors il ne disait rien. Gardant son ressentiment dans un coin de son cerveau, afin d'éviter de s'emballer trop vite. La déception n'était jamais loin de la satisfaction. Alors il tenta de rester indifférent à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle s'était arrêté et osa enfin croiser ses prunelles noires. Elle avait serré ses poings et baissa immédiatement la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je me doutais...

De quoi se doutait-elle ? Que voulait-elle...Oh non.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, je ne sais pas comment réagir, voilà tout.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le brun qui s'était relevé. Elle se positionna alors à genoux sur le canapé, une lueur innocente et à la fois pleine de malice émanant de ses orbes marrons. Elle bascula par la suite, sa tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient suivis le mouvement.

Pour le coup, il se sentait plus con qu'il ne l'ai déjà. La femme qu'il aime venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne cessait de penser à lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de se lever et de la dominer en taille. Surtout pour avoir une parfaite vue sur son parfait décolleté dévoilant une poitrine parfaite.

Seigneur.

\- Rin.

Il inspira un bon coup, dévia son regard et continua :

\- C'est très flatteur, mais le souci est que-

\- Tu as une copine ? C'est parce que j'ai un copain ? Je n'ai plus de copain. Tu ne me désires pas ? Je suis aussi laide que ça ? Tu as une copine, c'est certain.

Elle le bombardait de questions les plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua sans trop le vouloir en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es une femme désirable mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu as un copain merde !

Rin saisissait de ses deux mains les joues de son vis-à-vis et les compressa.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas de copain. Je l'ai quitté.

Elle baissa pour la énième fois la tête, se caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Je passe plus de temps avec toi, oui c'est ça...je te connais bien désormais. Les nuits que nous avons passées ensemble sont des souvenirs plutôt agréables ; tes bras entourant mes hanches...Tes caresses sur mon ventre, ton souffle chaud contre mon cou...Tes lèvres se posant délicatement sur ma peau...Je pensais que c'était une réaction normale mais pas du tout. Mon copain ne me procurait pas autant de sensations que toi. Tu es un foutu aphrodisiaque.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son front contre le sien. Leur nez se frôlèrent tandis que leur souffle se mélangeait.

\- Tu ne dois pas me comprendre, lui disait-elle en un murmure. Tu ne réalise pas à quel point t'avoir à mes côtés me rends toute chose...

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

\- Obito...

Celui-ci frissonna. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il oublia tout. La seule chose qui retenait son attention était la femme en face de lui. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ses mains atteignirent ses hanches.

\- ...A chaque fois que je prononce ton nom, une chaleur immense s'empare de moi...

Elle décala son visage sur le côté pour ensuite poser ses lèvres près de l'oreille du jeune homme et colla sa poitrine à son torse.

\- Obito.

Il la sentit frissonner et s'agripper fortement à lui. La respiration de l'homme de saccadait et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, même pas ses mouvements. Il sentait les chaudes lèvres de celle qu'il aime lui chatouiller la peau du cou. Il était comme prit dans une transe.

Celle qui occupait ses esprits pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années était face à lui, prête à se donner à lui. L'amour de sa vie s'intéressait enfin à lui. Il était enfin son centre d'attention. Il lui a fallut de la patience et énormément de retenu pour que son rêve se réalise.

Ses puissantes mains passèrent au dos de sa belle. Obito nicha sa tête dans les cheveux mi-longs de Rin. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il soupira d'aise.

Il voulait lui hurler son amour. Lui dire qu'il la voulait elle, pour la vie.

Cependant...

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Je conçois ce que tu ressens, Rin. Cela pourrait se passer autrement, je ne me permettrai jamais de te toucher de cette manière. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans le doute. Et puis, tu mérites de recevoir autant d'amour que d'hommes dans ton lit.

Elle eut un simple sourire avant de baisser la tête.

\- Par contre, continua-t-il, je peux te prendre dans mes bras si-

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase qu'elle lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Il bascula en arrière emportant l'infirmière dans sa chute. Ils se mirent à rire, entremêlant leurs doigts jusqu'à se tenir la main. Allongé au sol sur le dos, Obito pouvait contempler sa belle qui se redressa, restant assise sur lui.

\- Tu restes dormir ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se braquant et rougissant de plus bel. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir...

Rin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Encore. Elle gesticula, essayant de masquer sa gêne mais l'accentua, bien au contraire. Elle gesticulait sur lui.

Normal.

Son self-control était mit à l'épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son amour pour elle de côté et laisser son instinct d'homme le contrôler. Il avait réussit à se retenir, alors il tiendra, parole d'Uchiha !

\- Je...

Les délicates mains de sa petite poupée se posèrent sur son torse.

\- Je reste, oui.

Il n'avait aucune volonté.

Il était vraiment nul.

En récompense à sa nullité, elle sauta de joie et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Il souriait bêtement. Parce que oui, il devenait bête et stupide face à elle. Le sérieux ne durait jamais longtemps, avec lui. Surtout quand Rin était dans les parages.

Maintenant, il devait se battre avec ses envies et laisser la raison gagner.

\- Et on ne fera que dormir, l'informa la jeune infirmière, ses prunelles marrons pleines de malice. A moins que tu nous trouve une activité assez intéressante à pratiquer...

Elle l'avait dit de manière assez innocente, ne pensant réellement pas à ce que pensait Obito. Alors ses joues s'empourprèrent et son regard noir se détourna de celui marron de sa belle.

\- J'aimerai vraiment savoir...

Elle se rabaissa, touchant de son index la lèvre basse du brun. Il sentait tout le corps de la jeune femme se coller au sien.

Miséricorde.

-...Quel effet cela fait de t'embrasser...

Bon dieu.

\- ...Ton ex copine avait sa bouche scotchée à la tienne...

Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour qu'il le punisse ainsi ?

\- ...C'est que tu dois être tr-

\- Chuuuuut stop arrêêêête, avait-il murmuré en se redressant.

\- Tu penses encore que je suis une fille naïve et innocente ? Avec le temps je pensais que tu n'en doutais plus.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il la voyait comme un ange tombé du ciel. La pureté incarnée. De sa robe blanche à son ses orbes marrons, de la délicatesse de sa peau à ses lèvres, interdites. Mais elle l'aurait prit pour un taré obsessionnel. Donc il ne fit rien.

\- Je t'offre une occasion en or. Une occasion que la plupart des hommes aimeraient avoir. Alors saute sur cette occasion.

Elle joua avec les boutons de la chemise d'Obito et finissait par en déboutonner un. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui l'obsédait.

\- Plus clairement, saute moi.

Toujours assis sur le sol et sa belle assise à califourchon sur elle, l'Uchiha sentit les mains baladeuses de la belle infirmière lui caresser le ventre. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Rin n'était plus sa Rin.

Rin s'était transformé en une diablesse. Une diablesse prête à toutes les bassesses afin de le faire perdre la tête. Et elle débutait carrément bien ; de ses deux mains, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage. Ses yeux marrons scrutèrent l'homme dans les moindres détails.

\- Touche moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en soupirant. Caresse moi. Embrasse moi.

Elle lâcha ses mèches pour rapidement attraper les mains du jeune homme afin de les poser sur ses hanches. Ses doigts fins caressaient l'avant bras musclé de l'Uchiha et remontèrent longuement et avec une douceur incomparable jusqu'aux épaules de celui-ci.

\- Baise moi.

Obito ouvrit simplement la bouche, tant il était surprit.

Une offre alléchante. Pendait au dessus de son nez.

"Putain" qu'il aurait aimé dire mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

C'était ce dont à quoi il rêvait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Rin suppliante, sur elle et voulant atteindre le septième ciel. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à cette fameuse scène...

"Merde" aurait était ce qui résumerait sa situation à la perfection. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se foirer. Même s'il savait comment s'y prendre, il n'avait pas prit connaissance de ce qu'aimait et détestait Rin. Puis, il n'allait pas laisser la diablesse l'envoûter aussi facilement...

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je t'intimide tant que ça ?, finit-elle par dire en plissant des yeux.

Obito ne répondit pas. Il fixa ses prunelles marrons sans cligner des yeux. Rin crut y décerner de l'incertitude couplée au désir. C'était totalement contradictoire. Alors elle eut un mouvement de recul. Et son visage se ferma instantanément.

\- Je te veux mais pas dans ces condi-

\- Je n'en ai cure en fait, coupa la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Que tu sois amoureux -Obito tiqua- ou pas, que tu veuilles me respecter en tant que femme ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre, je m'en fou totalement. Je suis totalement consentante, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Rin avait le don de lui faire faire des choses improbables, à l'encontre de ses principes. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il en avait conscience. Alors il obéissait à la demande de la jeune femme, afin de ne pas la contrarier encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de sa belle. Elle eut un petit rire satisfait.

Leur corps se rapprochaient et les lèvres de la jeune femme capturèrent celles de l'homme. Leur langue s'entrechoquèrent, se caressèrent.

 _Est-ce que c'est bien ? Est-ce que c'est mal ? Est-ce que Rin l'aime ? Est-ce que le sexe sera ce qui le liera étroitement à elle ? Ce qui lui importe le plus est qu'il se sente bien avec elle. Dans ses bras. Sentant sa chaleur corporelle l'envahir. Profitant de chaque caresses qu'il peut lui offrir sans même se retenir. Il peut lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui porte._

Rin déboutonna sa chemise tout en le couvrant de baiser à chaque parcelle de sa peau qui se dévoilait à elle. Elle remonta pour aller mordre la lèvre d'Obito et ria ouvertement lorsque celui-ci la souleva pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

 _Leur relation allait prendre un tout autre tournant. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce changement et pourtant, il se sent capable de le supporter. Cependant, la vérité lui pendra au nez, le narguera. Sera-t-il capable de la regarder en face et de l'assumer ? Elle le désire. Seulement. De la manière la plus simple qu'il soit. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne ressent que du désir face à lui. Elle est capable de le laisser du jour au lendemain sans explications. Elle peut trouver un homme meilleur que lui et se détacher de lui sans aucuns remords._

Il déposa ses lèvres brûlantes de désir sur le cou dénudé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci déboucla la ceinture de son désormais amant, la retira avec difficulté puis la jeta au loin. Il eut un petit rire amusé lorsqu'il sentit la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout frissonner lorsqu'il passa ses mains agiles sur son ventre, puis sous sa robe qu'il remonta presque immédiatement.

 _Il ne peut se permettre de regretter. Il ne regrette en rien ce qu'il fait de toutes les façons. Un jour, peut-être il le regrettera, cependant il ne peut le faire maintenant. C'est leur moment. Son moment. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à coucher avec une femme qui ne l'aime sûrement pas. Rien de valorisant en fait. Il est ridicule de s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui se sert de soi. Il l'est encore plus quand on est conscient de ce fait. Il peut encore s'arrêter._

Rin déboutonna, les mains tremblantes, le pantalon en lâchant quelques gémissements dus aux suçons, caresses et mordillements de son amant. Une des mains du jeune homme passa sur son dos et abaissa la fermeture éclaire. Elle se retrouva sans sa robe en un seul battement de cils qui avait rejoint la ceinture.

 _Rin le rend totalement fou. Tellement qu'il en perd le contrôle. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa vie depuis le jour où ses yeux croisent celle de la jeune fille. Il avait, avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans sa vie, la tête sur ses épaules. Il se sent faible et idiot. Rin l'a désarmé. Rin le domine mentalement. Rin peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui. Rin l'a à sa merci. Rin joue et lui pleure intérieurement. Obito l'aime. Rin le désire. Incompatible._

\- J'en veux plus...souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

En réponse à sa plainte, Obito dégrafa son soutien gorge et passa de brefs coups de langue sur le téton de sa belle. Il le mordillait, serrant de plus en plus sa prise ; les gémissements aigus de sa partenaire lui faisait perdre la raison. Rin lui baissa le pantalon qui finissait alors par voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'empressa d'empoigner l'entrejambe de son amant par dessus le fin tissu servait de rempart. Plus elle le caressait, plus elle sentait l'objet de ses désirs gonfler et durcir.

 _Un sentiment s'est éveillé alors qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Rin. Un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu savoir mort et enterré. Il n'en a pas besoin, pas maintenant. Leur relation prendrait une tournure malsaine. Et pourtant, ce sentiment le rend tout aussi attaché à Rin elle même qu'à sa personnalité qu'elle vient de lui dévoiler. La voix de Rin éveille en lui l'envie de la garder près de lui, de la protéger du monde entier. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui reste de sa mère, c'est sa voix. Sa douce et merveilleuse voix lui chantant des berceuses. Rin partage sa voix. Quand il entend Rin, il entend sa défunte mère. Alors, il s'est imaginé plusieurs fois le visage de sa mère. Mais Rin apparaît, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant la main. Il ferme les yeux._

Elle lui avait retiré le tissu en trop, il lui baissa le sien. Elle ria en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

\- Jure moi que tu ne seras rien qu'à moi. Que tu seras mon Obito à moi seule.

 _Il est fou amoureux d'elle._

\- Je te le jure, lui avait-il répondu sans hésiter.

 _Il devient donc son objet sexuel. Il dira oui à tout les caprices qu'elle fera. Il devient donc un aveugle et Rin devenait sa canne. Sans elle, il n'est rien. L'amour rend aveugle, il n'y a pas plus grande vérité. Et pourtant, l'aveugle est conscient de son état. Obito l'est. Obito n'est pas stupide. Obito assume ses actes et ne regrette rien. Même si Rin se lasse de lui. Même si elle partira. Il préfère la garder près de lui tant qu'il le peut. Un é_ _goïste. Elle partira un jour. Elle s'en ira en rejetant catégoriquement son amour, le piétinera et lui rira au nez. Une égoïste. Alors il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit. Sans s'arrêter, profitant au maximum de chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers et de ses délicieuses plaintes._

* * *

Voilà !

Comme je l'ai dit plus haute, je pense que ça sera plus un TS qu'un OS, mais je ne sais pas, je le mets en complète au cas où. Je suis indécise et c'est mauvais.

Donc j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ! Je vous avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Et puis vous comprenez pourquoi je ne comptait pas en faire un pairing ?

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ('faut vraiment que j'arrête de publier la nuit et sans mes lunettes...), une bonne journée ou soirée !

Tshouss Tshouss ! ~


End file.
